Asking
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sinetron? Lho? RnR Minna! XD Warning Inside :)


**Asking**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, A Little bit Humor**

**Pair : Naru x Hina**

**Warning : Typo, OOC luar biasa, abal, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Di kediaman Uzumaki, atau lebih tepatnya di ruang tamu tampak dua orang remaja tengah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Rumah yang kini tampak tidak begitu ramai, dengan seorang wanita berambut merah yang memasak di dapur, serta seorang laki-laki yang masih santai menyesap minumannya di meja makan sambil sesekali membaca koran.

**[...]**

**Ruang Tamu~**

Sebut saja Hinata Hyuga, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu kini tengah memandang lekat-lekat sebuah laptop di hadapannya. Dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang di dekatnya yang masih asyik bermain _smartphone._

Seperti biasa di hari libur, Hinata memang sering bermain di rumah kekasihnya _aka _Naruto Uzumaki, belajar, membuat pekerjaan rumah, bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Naruto atau mungkin bermain _games_ di sana.

**Jii~**

Masih memandang lekat laptopnya, pikiran gadis itu kembali melayang-layang, mencoba mencerna sebuah _riview-riview_ di sebuah situs bacaan kesukaannya, . Sudah satu tahu ia ikut bergabung dengan komunitas ini, dan jujur saja Hinata benar-benar suka! Ide menulisnya yang biasanya hanya bisa ia pikirkan dalam otak, kini dapat ia tuangkan di situs ini.

Tapi setelah masuk selama satu tahun, dan membuat beberapa cerita. Dia masih belum paham tentang satu hal-

"..."

Kenapa banyak sekali, orang-orang yang meributkan masalah fic yang kini cenderung alur ceritanya seperti sinetron?

Jujur, dia tidak tahu, apa perbedaannya fic-fic ini dengan sinetron yang sering ia tonton-tonton. Semua _riviewer _yang ada di situs ini, kalau ada saja cerita yang seperti itu pasti selalu saja tidak suka. Dia jadi takut sendiri, apa dari sekian banyak ceritanya, ada yang mirip-mirip dengan sinetron?

"Hm?"

Manik Indigonya berputar-putar sekilas, mencoba mencari-cari jawaban-

"..."

Sampai-

**Sret,** tatapannya tak sengaja teralih pada Naruto yang kini masih duduk di sampingnya sambil asyik bermain dengan _smartphone-nya._

'_Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan pada, Naruto-kun.' Pikirnya, mengingat kalau kekasihnya ini juga salah satu orang yang suka membaca ceritanya. _

Dengan pelan, gadis itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,"

Tangan putihnya menarik-narik baju Naruto singkat, berharap perhatian kekasihnya itu akan teralih.

"Ya?"

"..."

Dan ternyata tidak, pemuda pirang itu malah cekikikan memainkan sesuatu di _smartphone-_nya,

"Aku boleh tanya tidak?" ujar Hinata, memulai pembicaraan.

"Mau tanya apa? Ahaha!" di jawab ucapan plus ketawa singkat Naruto.

'_Sedang main apa sih?!' gadis itu jadi kesal sendiri. Yah, mendengar respon dari Naruto. Mungkin kekasihnya ini mendengar perkataannya._

"Menurutmu, cerita yang alurnya mirip sinetron itu seperti apa?" tanyanya cepat.

"Sinetron?"

"Ya? Kau tahu kan?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya itu Hinata?" masih terpaku dengan _gamesnya_, Naruto menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab Hinata asal, yah sebenarnya dia juga ingin memastikan sih.

"..." Naruto terdiam sejenak, sedangkan kedua tangan tannya masih asyik memainkan _games_ di sana.

"Hm, sinetron ya? Menurutku sih, cerita yang mirip sinetron itu. Yah, seperti alurnya terlalu bertele-tele."

"..." Hinata kini terdiam, manik indigonya sekarang melihat dan memastikan cerita buatannya.

'_Bertele-tele?'_

"Ma..maksudnya?"

"Yah, authornya sengaja membuat cerita itu panjang. Padahal inti ceritanya itu hanya satu~"

**Jleb!**

Hati Hinata seperti tertohok, gadis itu menatap cerita buatannya, ada satu cerita yang seperti itu! Dan sebenarnya dia senang-senang saja membuatnya.

Dengan suara bergetar, ia kembali bertanya, "La..lalu?"

"Cerita buatannya cenderung bisa di prediksi endingnya."

**Jleb!**

Hatinya makin tertusuk, Hinata memang suka membuat cerita yang simple-simple, panjang, dan yah dia malah senang kalau para _readernya_ tahu ending cerita buatannya nanti!

"La..lalu?"

"Hm, menurutku yang terakhir itu ide cerita yang dibuatnya terlalu biasa. Tidak menegangkan dan membuat para _readernya_ malah bosan."

"Ma..maksudmu?"

"Yah, terlalu di buat-buat, melenceng dari ide utama, dan kurang menegangkan. Itu saja~"

**Jleb! Jleb!**

Bibir Hinata sukses membentuk lengkungan turun ke bawah, alisnya berkerut, "Ka..kalau begitu, menurut Naruto-kun, ide cerita yang pemeran utamanya hilang ingatan, terus cerita masalah cinta guru dengan muridnya, lalu tentang pelayan-pelayan itu bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan,

"..."

"Hah, itu apa lagi Hinata, cerita yang seperti itu kan sudah terlalu biasa. _Mainstream_."

**Kretek!** Seperti ada yang hancur, alis Hinata makin berkerut, tangan mungilnya mengepal bersamaannya, gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ja..jadi ceritaku ini seperti sinetron, tidak mengasyikan, dan-"

"Ya,"

"..."

Naruto yang baru sadar dengan gumaman kekasihnya langsung menatap Hinata cengo, "Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Ceritaku membosankan, ugh.." Hinata merapikan posisinya, mematikan laptopnya dan memasukan ke dalam tas.

Pemuda pirang itu kontan tambah panik, "Hi..Hinata? Kau mau kemana? Lho,"

"Pulang."

"Hee!" dia salah bicara ya tadi?!

"Aku..aku ingin memperbaiki ceritaku, ucapan Naruto-kun ternyata benar, ughh, ceritaku terlalu biasa."

Cengo, kicep, di tempat, tangan yang tadi memegang _smartphone,_ dengan _lebaynya_ jatuh ke lantai. Naruto mencoba menggapai tangan Hinata, yang hendak pergi-

"Huaaa, aku pulang sekarang! Ceritaku membosankan, endingnya gampang di tebak, tidak menegangkan, semuanya sinetron!" entah kenapa Hinata bertambah Ooc, dia jadi seperti gadis-gadis di tv yang pernah di tontonnya. Menangis sesenggukan gara-gara masalah sepele.

Sinetron, oh sinetron. Dia baru tahu artinya.

Sedangkan Naruto,

"Eh! Hinata! Tu..tunggu dulu, tadi aku hanya menjawab semua pertanyaanmu saja. Bukan mengejek cerita buatanmu."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata yang hendak pergi dari ruang tamu. Berbalik singkat dengan mata penuh kaca, ah maksudnya berkaca-kaca.

"Ta..tapi cerita-ku,"

Belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan perkataanya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja-

**Plok!**

Menyatukan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata, dan memperlihatkan pose minta maaf andalannya.

"_Gomen_! Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ceritamu itu semua hampir mirip sinetron!" dengan polosnya dia berteriak.

"..."

"..." Membuat Hinata membeku di tempat.

**Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! **

Oh, _Kami-sama_ sepertinya banyak sekali ada pisau yang menusuk hatinya.

Bibirnya makin melengkung ke bawah, alisnya berkerut kesal, tangan Hinata dengan cepat mengambil sebuah buku di dekatnya.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi-

"Naruto-kun _Baka_!"

**Buagh!**

Buku manis dan tebal itu sukses mendarat di wajah tampan nan imut kekasihnya.

"Howaaa!"

Naruto terjungkal jatuh dengan tidak elit, sepertinya ada roh yang sebentar lagi akan melayang.

"Huh! Sudah, aku mau pulang! _Jaa!_" dengan gaya berubah, penuh amarah. Hinata meninggalkan ruang tamu itu secepatnya, tidak lupa sambil sesekali menggumamkan kekasih tidak pekanya itu.

"_Baka_!"

**[...]**

"_Ka..Kami-sama_, memangnya aku salah apa coba?!" Naruto sukses mengerang frustasi, sudah _games_ yang dimainkannya mendadak kalah, dan sekarang-

Di timpuk buku tebal, diteriaki Hinata tiba-tiba.

Oh, adakah yang lebih buruk daripada itu?

**[...]**

**Cricckk! **Suara kamera, menyadarkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ahaha! Kyuu_-nii_ mendapatkan foto yang bagus, Naruto!" sebuah tawa setan yang membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Huaa, _Niisan_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" dengan cepat, Naruto bangun dari posisi memalukannya tadi, tentu saja dengan tampak merah di sekitar wajah. Melihat sang Kakak yang baru muncul tiba-tiba, di tambah membawa barang berbahaya _aka_ Kamera bersamanya!

"Huahaha! Akan kupajang di album kenang-kenangan Niisan!"

"Jangan!" Dia jadi makin histeris.

Ohoho, sepertinya dia tidak begitu beruntung hari ini. Imbalan karena mengabaikan Hinata?

"..."

Mungkin saja~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di dapur~**

Mendengar suara teriakan kedua putranya, Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Nee_, Minato. Naru, dan Kyuu berisik sekali." Ujarnya, mencoba sabar.

Sedangkan Minato hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Biarkan saja, ini sudah yang keempat kalinya dalam seminggu mereka bertiga seperti itu terus."

"Hah, hanya karena masalah sinetron? Padahal aku suka sekali menonton~"

Oh, ternyata mamah Kushina senang nonton sinetron juga ternyata.

**[...]**

"Huaaa! Kyuu_-nii,_ demi celana robek Jiraiya_-jiisan_, jangan tambah lagi foto memalukanku!"

"Dalam mimpimu, nak! Ahahaha!" dan selama seminggu penuh, Kyuubi puas mengerjai adiknya.

Sedangkan Hinata, sukses mogok bicara dengan Naruto seharian.

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Ini apaan coba! #teriak frustasi# Beneran deh ide ini muncul begitu aja di otak Mushi, sebenernya cuma niat melampiaskan kekesalan aja sama uhukpacaruhuk jail Mushi. Sumpah, Mushi tanya sama dia fic yang alurnya kayak sinetron itu gimana sebenernya. Trus iseng-iseng masukin fic-fic buatan Mushi ke dalem pertanyaan, dan apa yang dia bilang, _'Itu apa lagi.'_

Kicep Mushi jadinya. Yah, walau di awal-awal cemberut, tapi nggak apa-apa juga sih. Mushi seneng nonton sinetron juga sih, jadi aksi marah Hinata ini buatan Mushi aja, ehehe XD

**Jangan ada yang marah ya, Mushi Cuma nuangin cerita aja kok. Peace! :D Gomen kalau ada yang tersinggung. **

**Nah Mushi rasa cuap-cuapnya segitu dulu deh**

**Untuk akhir Kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^V^/\^O^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
